Alya
Alya is one of the characters from Pop'n Music éclale. Personality 禁忌を犯し、名を奪われたへびつかい。 真の名はアル・ハイア、消えた輝きと共にその名を呼ぶ者はもういない… After committing a contraindication, he was robbed of his name as a snake charmer. His true name is Al Hier, but nobody calls him by that name anymore since his radiance disappeared. Character Information Although I aimed for a system in which éclale did make a top class career, how was it? Speaking of the Osaka seat, it is a character motif of Asclepios. As soon as I got the theme of Orijinza from onoken, that scene which is entangled with FEVER clear was emerged, so we made the whole anime with gradually becoming more serious as it became an attachment point How was your wife? Since the theme was solid and it was easy to express in design, the complemented pose of the illustration was quickly gathered up, and I like the small snake hanging on the left and right sides of the head like the earring in the character design. Mr. Σ appeared while cheating on Ariya who was tweaked and thought that it seemed to be guiding it properly at the end, but it appeared at the same time as roof you anime too, and we took care of them here and there It became a touch feeling and it was funny. Mr. onoken gives a wonderful theme even if it does not say anything, so onoken has become visual like a master of the bar in my brain all the time, but it was a little before BRF '16 I saw a cool appearance and the visuals of the bars in the brain gradually upgraded at once. Thank you very much. Since the Pop'n team produces under a very rigorous ethical reputation, which is reputed as one of the sound gee communities, Alya's serpent can not be taken off in any chance. Good people can play with confidence. ちっひ Appearance Alya is a dark-skinned figure with pale blue ear-length hair and red eyes. He dons black-lace leg warmers and a translucent white garment over his legs, although the crotch isn't covered. The waist, chest, head and ears are ringed with black snakes, with two of them surrounding a white glowing orb, resembling a staff. In his Win animation, he's dressed in a high-quality toga, as well as a wreath made from leaves and a staff that the now-yellow snakes are hanging on. In his FEVER! Win animation, he's completely stripped down with his eyes obscured and body submerged in a writhing mass of snakes, an ouroboros moving underneath them. Alya's 2P color palette is the inverted version from the original of himself, gaining pale skin, light blue eyes, black hair, and a red orb. The toga in his Win animation's color is also inverted. NET Self Other Character Comments Star Studios Etymology Alya's name is a common feminine name of Russian, Hebrew, and Arabic origins. It means "heaven", "loftiness", or "divinity". Trivia *Sigma makes her solo cameo on Alya's Lose animation. Gallery Animations AlyaNeutral.gif|Neutral AlyaGood.gif|Good AlyaGreat.gif|Great AlyaFever.gif|FEVER! AlyaMiss.gif|Miss AlyaWin.gif|Win AlyaFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win AlyaLose.gif|Lose Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Characters Category:Males Category:Unknown Gender